A guy walks into an art classSLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Gibbs taking an art class... Why? And what the hell could happen?


**Title: A guy walks into an art class...**

**Summary: Gibbs taking an art class... Why? And what the hell could happen?**

**Just a silly little one shot story that came to me earlier today. It fun with some smut. Enjoy :) **

**Any mistakes are mine, although I did try to avoid them. **

**Feedback is always welcome and appreciated.**

**#############################################################################**

"Why did I agree to this?" Gibbs sighed as they walked into the class room.

"Because you owe me?" The tall, slender red-head smirked. Her green eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief.

"And you decide my repayment should be coming with you to an art class?" Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Come on you're artistic." She smiled. "You build boats by hand."

"Build, not draw." He said trying to imply the difference to her.

She glared at him. "Just try. You might enjoy yourself."

He rolled his eyes.

"Melanie who's your friend?" Another woman approached them.

"Karen this is my friend Jethro." Melanie smiled introducing the man next to her. "He came to sit in on the class today, see if he can learn something."

"Nice to meet you Jethro." Karen smiled and nodded. "Ever taken a life drawing class before?"

"Never."

"Well, Melanie is an amazing student." Karen glanced at Melanie. "I'm sure she can help you."

Gibbs nodded.

"Come on." Melanie grabbed Jethro's arm and pulled him towards the back and two canvases on easels

Sitting down in front of the canvas, Gibbs sighed. Of all the things Melanie could want him to do, she wanted him to come to drawing class with her. It was ridiculous. _This is what you get for dating an artist._ He chuckled to himself. Actually, they had dated, as in past tense. And although they had parted on good terms, he still owed her for all the dates he had canceled or been called away from because of work. Why he felt he owed her suddenly didn't seem so clear.

"Maybe it will be some hot woman model today." Melanie leaned over and grinned at Gibbs.

"What?" Gibbs looked at her puzzled.

She laughed. "Jethro this is life drawing, the human form, the naked human body."

Gibbs ran his hands down his face.

"Did you not realize that?" Melanie was still laughing.

"Mel." Gibbs glared at her.

"Oh come on." She shook her head. "You're not embarrassed by the naked body are you?"

"No. But this is different."

"Relax." She chuckled. "Just draw a stick figure."

"Why in the hell did you bring me to this class?" He asked annoyed.

"You could use some culture Jethro." She smirked.

"Culture? Right." He rolled his eyes.

"Class." Karen, the woman Gibbs had met earlier stood in front of the small group of people. "Tonight we will be working on the male form. I'd like you to specifically concentrate on the contours of the arms and leg muscles. Look at the shadows as well."

The students nodded.

Karen glanced into the doorway of a small room off to the side and a man in a robe walled out and towards the front of the class. He stepped up onto a round platform with a small stool sitting in the middle, then pulled the tie around the robe open.

It was at that moment that Gibbs looked up, his eyes suddenly wide as the man removed the robe and laid it on a table behind him. He sat down on the stool, the side of his body facing the class, his left leg extended slightly tightening the muscles of his thigh and calf. The position also hiding most of his penis. Then his elbow came to rest on his knee as the muscles in his fore arm and bicep tightened.

Melanie glanced over and saw the odd expression on Gibbs face.

"Um, never seen a naked man before?" She asked confused.

The sound of her voice made him realize he was staring. "Um, yes. I just-"

"What?" Melanie smirked. "Does he do it for you?"

He jerked his head over and glared at her.

"Well does he?" She grinned. "You're staring at him like some Roman god just walked in the room."

Gibbs ran his hands through his hair.

"Jethro what is it?"

"Nothing." Gibbs shook his head trying to forget everything he had just seen.

Melanie was still staring at him. Then she smiled. "Do you know him?"

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah."

She laughed. "You gotta be kidding me. What are the odds?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"He's hot." She said letting her gaze drift down the models body then turned back to Gibbs. "He single?"

"Yeah." Gibbs rubbed his forehead.

"Really?" She smiled. "Is he a friend?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Someone I've heard you talk about?" She was trying to figure out if she might have heard about the man in the short time she and Gibbs dated.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said the name knowing she would recognize it.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Her eyes now went wide. "The guy you work with? Your Senior field agent who always interrupted our dates calling you into work?"

Another nod.

She broke out laughing causing the people in front of her to turn around and stare back at them.

"Sorry." She held up her hands trying to contain her laughter.

_This has to be a bad dream_. Gibbs thought to himself.

"I'm guessing you've never seen this much of him." She chuckled.

"I should go." Gibbs went to stand up and Melanie grabbed his arm jerking him down.

"You can't just leave." She rolled her eyes. "Like that won't look suspicious. He's gonna see you walk out."

She was right. He would just wait until the class ended and slip out the back.

Picking up a piece of charcoal Melanie started sketching an outline.

"Just relax." She sighed as she continued to draw.

Gibbs was still staring at the blank white canvas, trying desperately not to look up. But every fiber of his being wanted to look up, wanted to stare at the man before him, wanted to memorize every piece of Tony's naked body for future use. He'd wanted Tony for years, had never said a word or even hinted at his desire to the younger man. Yet now here Tony was sitting naked before him and all he could think of was having Tony's naked body pinned down on the bed. Glancing over at Melanie's canvas, Gibbs saw the body now taking form in her drawing. The slight curve of his back, the peaks and valleys of his muscles...Gibbs shook his head.

Hearing movement from beside him, Gibbs looked over and saw Karen walking to the front of the room. He let his eyes follow her and she stopped by the platform Tony was on and rotated it half a turn. The movement now placed Tony facing the group. Gibbs eyes were instantly drawn to Tony's face and their eyes locked.

Tony did everything possible to hide the surprise and shock of suddenly staring into those familiar icy blue eyes, but he knew some part of him let it show. Somehow he managed to keep his body still as internally he trembled. What the hell was Gibbs doing here?

Gibbs noticed Tony's slight reaction. Tony's eyes had widen just for a moment and his pupils dilated. The reaction, even that small somehow had an effect on Gibbs and he let his eyes slowly scan down Tony's body then back up. Their gaze again locked and Gibbs watched as Tony swallowed hard.

Tony felt his body flush and closed his eyes momentarily trying to steady his nerves.

This time Gibbs smirked to himself as Tony's body blushed a light crimson. The change in hue making Gibbs lick his lips with lust. The image of Tony sprawled out on the couch, his body flush with desire, flashed across Gibbs' mind. Gibbs felt his body respond, felt his cock twitch and he forced himself to look away and stare at the blank canvas in front of him.

"That's all for today." Karen said as she stood up in front of the class.

The students all started gathering their things and heading for the door.

Melanie looked at Gibbs. "You okay."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "I think I should talk to Tony."

"Okay." Melanie wasn't sure why.

Gibbs glanced up and saw Tony put the robe back on and cinch it closed tightly before walking back into the side room he had emerged from.

"We'll talk soon." Gibbs said as he stood up and made his way across the room. When he reached the door Tony had entered he knocked lightly.

"Come in." Tony called out.

Stepping inside, Gibbs closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Did you need me again next week? Tony smiled as he turned around. The smile drained from his face as he saw Gibbs standing there. "Gibbs!"

"Moonlighting?"

"No. I um, Karen's a friend." Tony stammered. "She needed a model."

Gibbs nodded.

"What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Friend invited me."

Tony heard the lock on the door click into place, then Gibbs started towards him. Suddenly feeling as if he was prey being stalked, Tony backed up against the wall.

"Do this a lot?" Gibbs asked now standing directly before the younger man.

Tony shook his head.

"Good." Gibbs nodded.

"Why's that good?" Tony sighed.

"Because I don't like strangers looking at what's mine." Gibbs eyes narrowed his fingers tugging at the belt around Tony's waist.

Tony's eyes momentarily closed as the robe around him fell open down the middle. He jumped as Gibbs' hands grabbed the robe and pushed it further apart.

"You are beautiful." Gibbs licked his lips.

For the second time today, Tony watched as Gibbs' eyes skimmed down his naked body. This time Gibbs' eyes stopped briefly on Tony's now hard cock.

"So beautiful." Gibbs sighed as he let his hand caress over Tony's chest.

Tony moaned arching his body up wanting more.

Casually, Gibbs let his body rest against Tony's feeling the scorching heat of Tony's body even through his jeans and sweatshirt.

Tony's body trembled at the contact.

Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Tell me that you want me?"

"I want you." Tony groaned dropping his head back against the wall. "God, I want you."

"Good." Gibbs said before his lips descended onto Tony's throat kissing the soft tender flesh.

Tony's fingers knotted into the hair on the back of Gibbs head begging Gibbs for more.

Working his way back up Tony's throat, Gibbs lips captured Tony's. The kiss was greedy and full of hunger as Gibbs need for Tony enveloped his soul. Gibbs' hand slipped between then and brushed across Tony's cock.

The touch caused Tony to rip his lips from Gibbs, as a loud whimper tore from Tony's throat.

"Gibbs please." Tony begged as he clutched at Gibbs' shoulders already feeling the need to come threatening.

Gibbs' fingers locked around Tony's cock and worked feverishly over it's length.

"Oh fuck." Tony panted his finger tips digging into Gibbs' flesh. Gibbs hands were calloused but so soft against his cock and he had never had anything feel so good.

"Is this what you want?" Gibbs moaned. "Me jacking you off, making you come."

"Yes." Tony sighed now thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

"Come for me." Gibbs growled. "I wanna feel you come in my hand."

Tony's body started to shake as Gibbs' hand tightened around his cock his other hand gently massaging his balls.

"Oh God, Gibbs!" Tony screamed as he thrust his cock through Gibbs' fingers and came. His body continued to shake and shiver as Gibbs' hand continued to work over his cock until it finally went flaccid.

"Turn around." Gibbs growled in Tony's ear. When Tony didn't move Gibbs grabbed Tony's body and spun him around. Grabbing the robe, Gibbs ripped it down off of Tony's body and tossed it aside.

Tony moaned as he heard the click, click of a zipper being unzipped and knew it was Gibbs jeans. Again, Gibbs' lips were at Tony's ear.

"I'm assuming this isn't your first time." Gibbs whispered.

Tony shook his head.

"Good."

Gibbs stuck a finger in his mouth covering it with saliva then pressed his finger between Tony's ass cheek and against his opening.

Another moan from Tony as Gibbs' finger pushed into him.

"Nice and tight." Gibbs sighed as he worked his finger around inside Tony opening him up to accept his cock.

Tony started to rock his hips back against Gibbs. "Please."

Gibbs smirked. "I just want you comfortable."

"Just fuck me." Tony pleaded.

"Fine." Gibbs removed his finger and grabbed his cock, positioning it against Tony.

Tony groaned as the head of Gibbs' cock sunk into him and he forced his body to relax.

Pausing for a moment, Gibbs let Tony adjust before pushing further in. It only took a few more movements forward and Gibbs was buried completely inside Tony.

"Feels so good." Gibbs groaned taking a deep breath before pulling back and then slamming into Tony. That was when Gibbs lost control, lunging into Tony with all his strength forcing Tony's body against the wall with each thrust. He created a frenzied pace knowing it wouldn't take long to come. Having the man he had wanted so long had already put him on edge.

Reaching back, Tony clawed at Gibbs' hips. "I want you to come."

"Why?"

"So you can take me home and fuck me again." Tony sighed.

Gibbs growled as he plunged deeper into Tony. The thought of having Tony again, across the table, on the couch, and anywhere else he pleased made his balls contract and he came with a roar.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's neck.

"Never thought I'd enjoy an art class this much." Gibbs sighed.


End file.
